womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Vera Lynn
Dame Vera Lynn ( London , 20 March 1917 ) is a British singer , who in World War II, nicknamed "The Forces' Sweetheart" became widely known. The song " We'll Meet Again " , written byRoss Parker and Hughie Charles , her greatest classic. Vera Lynn was born Vera Margaret Welch in East Ham in London . She used her grandmother's maiden name as a stage name. She began performing as a seven-year and performed for the first time on the radio in 1935 , when then-famous Joe Loss Orchestra. In 1940 Lynn got her own radio program, Sincerely Yours , which she relayed messages to soldiers overseas and request songs sang. They also visited hospitals to interview new mothers and overseas to send their messages to their husbands and acted for British soldiers, for example, in the former Burma . In 1942 she took the nostalgic "We'll Meet Again" on, which has been found to be popular with many who were separated during the war of their loved ones. This and her "The White Cliffs of Dover" are among the most famous songs from those years. After the liberation Vera Lynn became the first British artist to top the U.S. charts reached, with the song "Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart". She also had success with hits such as "Forget-Me-Not" and "My Son, My Son". In 1975 Vera Lynn was elevated to the peerage. After her cancer was diagnosed, she founded a charity organization. For years, Lynn was seen in commemorations of WWII regularly, it was almost the unofficial spokesman for the British veterans. In 1992 she appeared on the steps of the Airborne Museum inOosterbeek . In 1995 she performed at Buckingham Palace on the occasion of the fiftieth liberation . Ten years later she was a guest at a similar party in Trafalgar Square , but they sing when no longer did. However, they gave a speech in which she praised the veterans of World War II and called for younger generations to remember. Their sacrifice In 2009 Lynn made a comeback in the UK charts. With her album "We'll Meet Again - The Very Best of Vera Lynn" they took out the Top 20 album. Lynn was thus surviving the oldest singer, who reached the British charts. Content [ hide ] *1 Trivia *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Radio 2 Top 2000 *3 External link Trivia [ edit ] *The song "We'll Meet Again" is heard in the final scene of the film include Dr.. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb background with images of nuclear explosions. *Pink Floyd wrote a song about her, "Vera", which appears on the album The Wall . In the film musical based on the album can be heard in the opening scene. Her Christmas song "The Little Boy That Santa Claus Forgot" *Gary Numan sings in his song "War Songs" "Old men love war songs, I'm Vera Lynn" *"We'll Meet Again" has long been one of the favorites as funeral music, in 2006, the song at number 19 in the Top 50 Funeral. *In 1985 she was knighted Commander of the Order of Orange-Nassau Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1917 births Category:Women's music